


Curiosity Killed the Crow

by Enisolaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisolaris/pseuds/Enisolaris
Summary: Tohru, Akira is a cold hearted male who joins the Karasuno Volleyball team. New events open Akira up, however Karasuno wants to know more, but they dive to deep in Akira's life and regret their curiosity."I guess you can say curiosity killed the cat..."





	1. What a loud and obnoxious team

Tohru Akira (Last name, First name) wasn't to thrilled at being forced to go to Karasuno high. Nothing's better than a dead and low-end school within walking distance. Seriously, he doesn't ask for much, but it's not like train tickets are THAT bad, but NO, it costs to much...

'Yeah...right, total bullshit.' He thought.

He continued walking to Karasuno when he hears a bell behind him, and giant (Pfft he can't even think that with a straight face) orange fluffball came speeding by. He dodges out of the way swiftly and continues to walk as the "sun" (he dubbed) continued to ride past.

'It's just a run down high school kid, and it's way to early to be so damn excited.'

After 5 more minutes, Akira finds himself in front of Karasuno with 30 minutes to spare. Normally he doesn't like to be so early but he wanted to get the club forms ASAP.

After finding the office, he mutters a quick "hello" and proceeds to ask for the volleyball registration forum. After receiving it, he quickly walks to his classroom, 1- class 1.  
He sits down at a random spot and begins to fill it out  
After 10 minutes, he puts away the completed forum, pulls his headphones and phone out of his pocket, and listens to music until his sensei came in.

He picked the corner spot by the window, not because it's cliché, but because it's easy to people watch without being noticed. He notices the energetic orange haired male enter and Akira silently groans to himself. He just has to much of a happy aura and smile, Akira wants to puke at it. Not to long afterwords, when the Fluffball is busy, a black haired male with a permanent scowl entered the room and silently sat down.

'Most likely born with that face, but at least there isn't 2 annoying fluffies in the room.'

Class is quick to begin and even quicker to end. It is the first day so there wasn't much homework. He heads upstairs to find a third year named Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. He ran into a silver haired male who looks like he's a third year.

"Excuse me." Akira asked politely, this man WAS his senpai after all. The silver male turned around with a smile, not energetic like Sun's, but a casual greeting that he must do often. Almost motherly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a Sawamura Daichi, do you happen to know him?" Akira asked.

"ah yes, I do happen to, i'll take you to him. Are you perhaps a first year interested in volleyball?" The male asked.

"Yes I am, i heard he's the captain."

"I figured, My name's Sugawara Koushi, but please just call me Suga. I'm a setter on the volleyball team." Suga  
said with a smile.

"My name is Tohru Akira, pleasure to meet you Suga-senpai." Akira slightly bowed as they walked. Suga could see that the male was more formal and wasn't going to call him without the -senpai for now. Suga decides that sticking with his last name would be the best for now.

"Well Tohru-san, Daichi should be in this classroom right here. Hey Daichi!" Suga calls over Daichi.

"Hello Suga, who is this?" He asked.

"My name is Tohru Akira, pleasure to meet you. I was told that I must hand in my volleyball application to you." Akira said, bowing during the greeting. He reached into his bag and puller out his filled application.

"Ah a 1st year huh? Welcome to the team. My name is Sawamura Daichi, however just Daichi or Captain will work." Daichi said, taking the application and looking it over.

"Ahh, you're so quick Tohru-san! We just got out of class!" Suga said, slightly awed that Akira finished so early.

"I came in early to complete it Suga-senpai. I must go for a second and complete some small tasks, I shall meet you at the gym Daichi-senpai." Akira said before descending down the stairs.

"Over-polite and rather blunt. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk." Daichi murmured, continuing to look at the sheet.

"He likes to be formal, Nishinoya-san will like that. I think he'll loosen up in awhile." Suga said, rather optimistic.

"Hmm it's not completely filled." Suga looked over Daichi's shoulder. "He didn't put down a position to play."

"Well everyone makes mistakes, just ask him when he gets to the gym." Suga said, walking ahead of Daichi to the gym.

\------Haikyuu!-------

Akira finished up his homework in no time at all and walked to the gym, only to see the angry faced male from his class, practicing a serve. Akira was impressed, sure it wasn't the greatest ever but he could to a jump serve. Akira studied the male, something was familiar. That's when it hit him.

A stray ball smacked his Black framed glasses with the tips becoming blue right off.

'I guess he isn't as accurate as I thought.' He thought as he picked up his glasses and re adjusted them.

The male quickly walked over. "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it." Akira quickly said before walking over to a stray metal chair behind where he was serving and plop right there.

Even though he literally got hit, he also got mentally hit. He recognized this male as Kageyama Tobio, otherwise known as "King of the Court."

He must really hate that name, after all it was his teams way of calling him a tyrant. Perhaps it would be useful to use this name to irk Kageyama later.

A couple of serves later, Akira notices that the energetic fluffball is here and silently groans to himself.

'He rides past me...He learns next to me....And now he's gunna play with me.....' Akira complained in his thoughts.

Akira quickly tunes out the argument between the king and sunshine. Something about middle school, sunshine losing and wanting to beat him, blah blah blah. Akira just wanted the captain and coach to appear.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Daichi appears with Suga and some other person. He quickly receives the forums and looks hem over, before he could do anything though, they get caught into a heated argument about how they refuse to work with each other. Daichi quickly and promptly kicks them out of the gym, hands them back their applications, tells them how they can get back into the gym, and slams the doors on them.

"Don't you think that was too much Daichi?" Suga asked.

Akira doesn't need to know why and quickly tunes out. His presence unknown to the trio. He senses that the conversation is over and walks over the the trio who still don't notice him.

"What a loud and obnoxious team you have Daichi-senpai...." Akira scared the trio.

"OI, When did you get there!!!" the bald head male asked/yelled.

"Was in the corner before Sun-kun came in."

"Sun-kun?" He asked.

"Over excited orange fluff they call a human."

\---------Haikyuu!---------

Hinata Shouyou felt a chill up his spine.

"What wrong dumbass?"

"Someone's making fun of me."

Kageyama only looks in confusion.

\----------Haikyuu!----------

"Oh, you mean Hinata?" Daichi asked.

"If that's his name, then yes. Oh, my apologies, you don't know who I am. My name is Tohru Akira. A first year, new to the team." Akira bowed to the bald head.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Third year" He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Tanaka-senpai." Akira bowed again.

'SENPAI!!!!' Tanaka ran that phrase through his mind a few times.

'Nishinoya will go crazy when he gets back....' both Daichi and Suga thought.

"Anyways, You seemed to have missed something on the forum, you didn't fill in a position." Daichi noted.

"I normally get switched around every year. So i've played all positions, none happen to be significantly better than the others." Akira stated like it was normal to be an all-around player.

While Daichi could see middle blocker, it's hard to imagine him as a Wing spiker, Ace, or a Libero. He's 184cm with lanky arms and legs, he doesn't look all that built.

"I see that you don't believe me, however practice will show you more than just my words alone, let me get changed, I saw the room for players earlier as I walked by."

Akira opens the metal doors only to see Kageyama and Hinata bowing, apologizing to Daichi. Now, it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't in the way and confusing Akira with Daichi sense they don't look up. Akira gets a visible vein mark pop.

He grabs the heads of Kageyama and Hinata and pushed backwards, enough for them to fall down the 2 cement steps.

Tanaka is trying his best not to burst out laughing but failing horribly. Daichi and Suga sweatdrop.

"I am not Daichi, You will do well to remember that." Akira says with a intense glare towards the two. Akira slams the door behind him. Daichi and Suga thought that it coulda been worse.

"YOU'RE THE MOODY ONE I ALMOST RAN OVER AND YOU'RE IN MY CLASS!" Hinata yells loud enough for them to hear.

Tanaka is on the floor, laughing as hard as he could, Suga and Daichi pale as they know that Hinata was as good as dead.

"What did you say Brat!?!?" They heard Akira raise his voice, followed by Hinata's screams and Kageyama's attempts to stop the male from releasing his wrath on the 2.

'Rest in peace Hinata.' The 2 thought before checking to see if Hinata needed an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2: "Wow, your receiving sucks sunshine..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira prepares for the 1st years 3v3. However we learn some new and interesting things about Akira's popularity around Japan.

"You will be playing against Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama." Daichi informed the trio of 1st years.

Tohru Akira, decides quickly that he will most likely be playing setter if the black haired male next to him can receive. Its obvious that the blond haired male about 4cm taller will be the middle blocker.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, an average height black haired male. He doesnt seem to have anything that will stick out in terms of skill, but he seems to read the court well.

Tsukishima Kei, 188cm blond haired male who excels in blocking. It appeared throughout practice that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are "Best friends" which was surprising to Akira, They are almost polar opposites. 

Akira quickly became acquaintances with the entire team, but he pulled over Tsukishima and Yamaguchi after practice.

"Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, may I have a word." Akira asked.

"What is it Tohru-san?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I need to know what you excel at Yamaguchi-kun, and I need to know where Tsukishima perfers his spikes." 

"You're a setter?" Tsukishima said, he was slightly surprised and dumbfounded that someone tall isn't blocking. Akira seemed smarter than that.

"I can play anywhere, I have no better position to play than the others." Yamaguchi dropped the volleyball he was holding while Tsukishima looked up with interest.

"That's incredible Akira-kun!" Yamaguchi said.

"Please refer to me by my surname Yamaguchi-kun." Akira said.

"Just keep my spikes consistent." Tsukishima said, then turns around and leaves.

"Sorry about Tsukki. Anyways, I can receive so don't worry Ak-Tohru-kun! W-W-Wait up Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled.

Akira walks out. However the third years overheard the conversation. Daichi was frowning, Suga was impassive as always, Tanaka had a confused look on his face.

"Consistent?" he asked

"It means he wants the spikes to be at the same height with the same amount of power every time" Suga informed.

"He doesn't seem to like the team much." Daichi stated.

"Well at least he will cooperate and will learn where spikers like their spikes." Suga stayed optimistic. "He just needs time to get used to everyone Daichi, look at Tsukishima for example."

"....I guess you're right Suga, maybe all he needs is time." Daichi hoped. 

\--------Haikyuu!---------

"Wow, your receiving sucks Sunshine-kun" Akira stated as he watched The King hit to Sunshine, who fails to return a simple hit.

"Oi!" Hinata Shouyou, a short male, within the 160cm range, with a long orange ball of fluff atop his head. Extremely hyper compared to Akira. 

"If you cannot manage to receive to the king over here, then you might as well give up. Not only would you be useless to the team, but the king here will probably throw you out." Akira told Hinata.

"King?" Hinata looked at his practice partner, Kageyama Tobio, who looked upset by the name.

"King of the court, Kageyama Tobio." Akira informed. 

"Is he THAT good!!!" Hinata said excited.

"That's not why he got the name. Yes, he's rather skillful, but his OWN teammates gave him the name due to his tyrant nature as a setter."

Kageyama clenched and unclenched his fists, he felt like talking but nothing would come out.

"Your team could easily win with an all-rounder such as myself on your team, however I will be playing against you." Akira said.

"But it was their fault right?" Hinata asked, which triggered Kageyama and Akira to look at him with surprised eyes. "I mean, it was them who wouldn't spike his sets right? That means it was their fault."

Kageyama and Akira stared at Hinata for a second before Akira broke the silence.

"I must say, you are quite shocking Hinata-kun. However, it wont be enough to get Kageyama to play this year. You need more than a good morale to defeat me." Akira said.

"How did you know my name?" 

"You annoyed me enough today that I just ended up learning it." Akira said, turning around.

"Well, i'll see you in class tomorrow Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun." Akira said walking off to home.

\-------Haikyuu!--------

"I thought he was familiar, but now I know." Kageyama said outloud.

"Huh?" Hinata said, giving up on the ball he was about to hit.

"Tohru Akira, expert at strategizing. Almost never touches the court as his coach would say "He would mop the floor with any team we face." He can read the court and peoples skills like an open book. Earning the name "Director."

Hinata's mouth dropped, sure he didnt know much about those in his year and special names, but EVERYONE has heard of the "Director." 

"He used my 'king' story to find out stuff about us, tch, bastard." Kageyama said.

"Well then, we'll just have to surprise him in a few days yea?" Hinata said before getting into a receive position. "C'mon, one more!"

 _'If only it was that easy, the Director is known to be brutal on the court and will do anything to win.'_ Kageyama thought

\-------Haikyuu-------

 _'Interesting, his legs are strong, he may just be able to spike. His reaction time, agility, and speed are high without a doubt, but without seeing him try, its hard to pinpoint. He cant read the court to save his life, rather dumb academic wise but hes good with common sense and morale. Cannot receive for now, but is training, most likely will be able to receive somewhat before the match. Break him to pieces, and his team falls.'_ Akira thought

 _'Kageyama Tobio, King of the court trying to fix his title as a tyrannt. Quite an interesting match i'll be in. His skills must not be overlooked. He's a good blocker, amazing setter, has a good serve, and can read the court well. However his morale is easy to break. Block his spikes and he'll fall in no time. Perhaps agitating him on the court will prove useful...Then there's Tanaka senpai..........simple minded buffon who can be the future ace of Karasuno. Average or above at everything else but serving. Agitating him will prove to hurt us, as that only rises his fighting spirit. Simple minded buffons only need a simple strategy to take down.'_ Akira ended his thoughts.

\--------Haikyuu-------

Tanaka felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Is something wrong?" Suga asked.

"Someones making fun of me...." Tanaka said.


End file.
